The Villa
by DonCorneo
Summary: Cynthia and Dawn, on vacation in Unova, get together with some friends of theirs. Not for kiddies.


Author's Note:

This story is a sequel to "Dawn of The Seventh Day," which is itself a sequel to "Hall of Fame." Reading the first two stories isn't a requirement (and in fact, I find them kind of embarrassing now), but doing so may improve your enjoyment of this story.

The names of towns and characters from Black and White were taken from Serebii and may later be proven inaccurate. If that happens I'll edit the story to reflect the official names. But for now, I really had fun writing this thing, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cynthia laid her head down on the headrest and let out a contented sigh. Outside her window, an endless blue ocean stretched out in every direction.

Being champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League was not without its perks; not the least of which was a private jet and pilot to ferry her wherever she pleased. And she certainly made good use of this privilege, frequently jetting off to the Sinjoh Ruins in the mountains north of Johto. She had been researching Arceus and the three dragons of Sinnoh, suspecting a connection to the Unown.

But at the moment, she was headed in the exact opposite direction: to the far-off region of Unova, for a much-needed vacation.

About eight months ago, a bright-eyed young girl by the name of Dawn had traipsed into the champion's room like she owned the place. That same girl went on to shame Cynthia in battle and take her place as champion of the Sinnoh League. That same girl had been Cynthia's exclusive girlfriend ever since. Well, mostly exclusive; they regularly invited some of their Pokémon along. But that was another story.

Three months ago, however, Dawn had stepped down and returned championship status to Cynthia. She was thrilled to be acting as the champion again, but it had been an exceptionally busy few months for some reason. Since taking back the crown, she had faced ten challengers; seven of those had come during one of her "sessions" with Dawn.

They were both growing tired of the sound of the approaching lift, particularly when it meant they had to hastily dress themselves and go without release for at least another hour. Cynthia had a standing agreement with Caitlin, a member of the Unova Elite Four who owned a villa near the beach; once a year, she rented the place out for some R&R. In light of the recent barrage of challengers, the champion decided to take her yearly vacation a month early, and she and Dawn packed their bags and set off for far-away lands. Now they were cruising at 30,000 feet, surrounded by nothing but sky and sea for miles.

A delicious little squeak left Cynthia as she ran her fingers through Dawn's shimmering blue hair.

"Darling," she said, "you're wonderful."

Dawn looked up at her, wearing a huge grin that seemed to say, "I know," and buried her face back between her favorite pair of thighs.

Cynthia rest her head on the window, and the glass fogged up as her breath began assaulting it more ferociously. She never lasted long under the pressure of Dawn's nimble tongue.

"Ahh," she moaned, melting into her seat. "It's so embarrassing..."

"Hmm?" asked Dawn, still lapping hungrily.

"When did you get so much better than I am...?"

Grinning ear-to-ear, Dawn silently finished Cynthia off. The platinum blonde squealed with delight as she melted into a puddle of bliss.

The girl stood up and returned to her seat, giving Cynthia two playful slaps on the knee. "I had a good coach," she said.

She didn't like keeping secrets from Cynthia, but this was one she would take to her grave: her unmatched skill at cunnilingus did not come naturally.

It occurred to her one day as she sat in the champion's room, bored out of her mind as usual. As her narrow fingers explored her Gardevoir's folds, the young trainer was struck with a thought.

_Hey, Ruto?_ she thought, knowing Gardevoir would get the message.

She heard a gentle voice in her head, one she was quite familiar with, and one that she only ever heard when Gardevoir was free from her Pokéball. _Yes?_

I just had a great idea. Can you help me out with something?

That afternoon, she had called Cynthia in for a "quickie," even though their sessions were always anything but. When her girlfriend arrived, the experiment began. Dawn was quick to seperate Cynthia from her panties, and wasted no time diving in as per usual. She had practiced the sport plenty of times previous, but this time, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Throughout the entire process, Gardevoir read Cynthia's mind and broadcast her deepest subconscious into Dawn's head. As a result, she was privy to every tiniest desire, the subtlest instruction, the smallest detail; at that moment, she knew Cynthia better than Cynthia knew herself. With Gardevoir's help, Dawn was able to give her partner exactly what she wanted, exactly how she wanted it, before she even finished realizing what it even was that she wanted. Naturally, Cynthia simply couldn't stand up to such treatment.

Since then, Dawn had pulled this trick off about a dozen times, eventually getting so familiar with Cynthia's preferences that she had no trouble recreating the effects without Gardevoir's help. She was certain she could finish the job blindfolded.

And, in fact, she had, once.

"I'm so glad you came," said Cynthia, buttoning her pants. "It's going to be so much fun."

Dawn smiled. "Are you kidding? It sounds amazing! I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"I'm glad. They would have been pretty upset with me if I had to sit out this year because my new girlfriend didn't approve."

"It's a good thing your new girlfriend is up for anything!"

They smiled at each other, giggling slightly.

Dawn adjusted her shirt; she was beginning to fill out a bit now, though she was still a bit too small to have a read need for a bra. Not that she saw herself wearing one anyway. She looked Cynthia straight in the eyes. "How many people did you say there were, again?"

"Usually it's just me, Lenora, Elesa, and Skyla. A few times we talked Caitlin into it, but she's not always in good enough health."

Dawn nodded. "That doesn't seem like too many. I can't wait!"

"Two years ago we even managed to rope in Shauntal."

"What was the most you ever had?"

"One year," said Cynthia, her eyes getting that trademark sparkle, "Oh, gosh, this must have been... five years ago? No, four, I think. We managed to get Caitlin and her Gothitelle involved, and I let Lopunny out. That made... seven of us?"

A surprised laugh escaped Dawn. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Six years."

"Wow," said Dawn, laughing even harder. "You were 17?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yep. But Skyla and Elesa are even younger than I am. Skyla was younger than you when we started."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Well, I'm really looking forward to meeting them," said Dawn. There was a brief silence before she looked back at Cynthia, grinning. "And eating them!"

Cynthia laughed and slung her arm over Dawn's shoulder.

* * *

As they stepped off the plane and onto the Castelia City docks, Dawn's lips and nose curled into an expression that could only be accompanied by an unpleasant smell.

"It's the smog," said Cynthia, taking notice. "It's because it's such a big city... The biggest in the world, I think."

"Are we staying here?"

"No, no," assured Cynthia. "Don't worry. Caitlin's villa is in a small town. No smog!"

The pilot helped them unload their suitcases and wished them a happy vacation. Cynthia thanked him and she and Dawn each grabbed a rolling suitcase. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand. "We have to go through customs." Dawn took her hand, threading their fingers together, and followed Cynthia into an enormous steel building. They waited in a long line as an endless stream of people filed in from the docks, stepping off boats, planes, and Pokémon. As they neared the front of the line, they took out their passports.

Dawn giggled. She was physically incapable of looking at her passport photo without laughing; in the picture, her pristine white lapel was marred with a blindingly red lipstick stain. Cynthia's handiwork, of course. She had no idea how she had missed it, but there it was, on display for everyone to see. Cynthia elbowed her in the ribs, and she looked up. The taller woman rolled her eyes to the front of the line, in the direction of a particularly sexy attendant. As she followed Cynthia's gaze up the woman's long legs, Dawn's eyebrows headed north, and she nodded, grinning.

When they reached the front of the line, the saucy woman in uniform unclipped the barrier between them and a wall of counters, and they walked up to a kind-looking man in a fancy suit. He had a few questions for them. Did they pack their own bags? Did they leave their bags unattended? What was the purpose of their trip? How long would they be staying? He looked over their passports and sent them on their way with a smile. They waved goodbye and followed the signs to the exit, never letting go of each other's hand.

When they made their exit through the other side of the building, into the city proper, Dawn's jaw fell slack. It was almost suffocating, rows of colossal steel skyscrapers looming to the skies in every direction. She had never seen buildings so tall or so close together, or in such great abundance. An ocean of people flooded the sidewalks, pouring in and out of every building. Dawn theorized that if a collection of every human being she had ever seen in her life were to take their place, the crowd would actually be a great deal _smaller._

"Wow," she whispered.

"It's really something, isn't it?"

They forced their way into the crowd, following the flow of traffic. "Just a little further," said Cynthia, squeezing Dawn's hand. "Once we get a little ways away from the crowd, we can take off."

Dawn was barely paying attention, preferring instead to read every sign and shop in every window she passed. It was sensory overload for somebody who grew up in the tiny town of Sandgem. Dawn had adventured all over Sinnoh, but Jubilife's skyscrapers were anthills next to Castelia's towering monoliths. Hearthome's grand contest hall was a mere shack. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

When they had fought their way far enough through the crowd, it began to die down. Eventually, they made their way onto a smaller street and were able to walk freely without constantly bumping shoulders.

Dawn let go of Cynthia's hand and pointed to a large ice cream stand. "Look!" she said. "Can we get some?"

"Sure," said Cynthia, wrapping her arm around Dawn's. "That's Castelia Ice. Their ice cream is world-famous!"

They stood in line for a good ten minutes, but it was well worth the wait. They sat down in the grass and greedily lapped up their confections.

"Mmm," said Dawn. She slurped down the cone with such enthusiasm that after a few seconds she had as much on her shirt as she did in her mouth. "Ah!"

"Whoops," Cynthia laughed, her own mouth full of ice cream. "Here, lemme get that for you." She leaned over, pressing her face into Dawn's chest, and licked up all the stray ice cream.

Dawn went pink. "Cynthiaaa," she said, chuckling nervously.

The tall blonde kissed her short girlfriend right on the lips, and each of them tasted the other's flavor of ice cream. "Mmm," they said, in perfect stereo. Dawn laughed into her partner's mouth.

This went on for a few minutes, and soon they could both feel their barely eaten treats melting into their hands. Dawn broke away. "We should really eat these before they melt," she said.

"Let them melt," whispered Cynthia. "We can just clean each other up later."

Dawn pushed her away. "Cynthiaaa... we're in public, come on... people are starting to stare."

"All right," Cynthia whined. She planted one last peck on Dawn's cheek and returned to her cone. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Dawn.

When they had finished, they wiped their hands clean with napkins and walked a little further into the town. When they reached a clearing, Cynthia pulled a Pokéball from her belt. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," said Dawn, reaching for her own belt.

With a few brilliant flashes, Dawn's Staraptor and Cynthia's Togekiss emerged from their spherical quarters. Togekiss let out a loud yawn and stretched its wings.

"You ready, guys?"

"Toge!"

They spent a few minutes strapping their suitcases to the underbellies of their Pokémon, and when they had finished, Cynthia helped Dawn get up onto her Staraptor's back.

Cynthia gave Togekiss a gentle kick and announced, "To Undella Town!"

"Follow Togekiss," said Dawn, doing the same.

A few loud flaps and they were both off. As they soared higher and higher, Dawn couldn't tear her eyes away from Castelia's skyline. It was just as impressive from the air, if not more so. The sea of pedestrians that had seemed so endless before was just a small stream of ants from up here.

Each of them had probably flown on the backs of Pokémon hundreds of times, but it was never any less exhilarating. Dawn felt shivers traverse her whole body as most of the Unova region stretched out below her, the wind in her hair and on her skin. It was really a beautiful piece of land, even in spite of all the industrial areas peppering it. An enormous suspension bridge led out of Castelia, and Dawn was awed by its intricate construction. There was a raised section in the middle, for pedestrians, and on either side were lanes for automobiles. A tremendous amount of people and cars headed across it, flooding the city with even more tiny insects. North of Castelia was, to her surprise, an enormous desert, even bigger than the city itself. They were headed to the northeast, however, over the long river that the bridge crossed.

Dawn wrapped her arms tighter around Staraptor's neck and smiled. The freedom of flying always got to her.

Towards the end of their destination, they flew over a giant mountain, and Togekiss and Staraptor had decided to fly close enough to it that Dawn could see loads of wild Pokémon roaming the mountainside. She didn't recognize even one of them! It really hit home just how different Unova was from Sinnoh.

"There it is!" Cynthia shouted, pointing at the beach in the distance. Dawn held her hand to her forehead and squinted toward the horizon; she could just make out a small town not far from the coast, but she caught herself focusing mainly on the sparkling ocean and the gorgeous beachside.

"It's beautiful!" Dawn yelled.

In no time, they landed in Undella with a flourish. The Pokémon, masterful pilots that they were, let the girls down gently. "Great job," praised Cynthia, rubbing under Togekiss's chin. He purred affectionately, smiling wide.

Dawn slid off Staraptor and ran her hand down its beak. "You too, Veran," she said.

Staraptor saluted her in appreciation. "Star!"

After unloading their bags, they sent their smiling Pokémon back into their Pokéballs. They parked their suitcases near the door as Cynthia rummaged through her keyring. "Here it is," she said, inserting the key and turning the lock. The tumblers clicked and she pushed the door open.

As they entered, Dawn was sort of surprised how small the place was. Not counting the bathroom, there was only one room, albeit an impressively spacious one. The home was fitted with a sink, fridge, a large TV, a table and chairs, and a king-size bed. It seemed more like an especially glamorous hotel room than a complete villa. It would more than do, though.

"Cool," she said, dropping her suitcase next to the bed. She plopped down on the mattress, testing its bounce. "Bed's comfy," she offered. "I approve."

"I'm glad," said Cynthia. "Make yourself at home."

Dawn kicked off her sneakers. "Don't mind if I do."

Pouring herself a drink, Cynthia nodded in Dawn's direction. "Anything to drink?"

"Nah."

She sat down on the bed next to Dawn, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

Dawn smiled. "What time's the party start?"

"We've got time," said Cynthia. She rolled up her sleeve and checked her Pokétch. "It's 3:15. I told them to be here at 5."

Dawn stood up and walked over to the television, flicking it on. Then, as she sat right back down, she went to rest her head on Cynthia's shoulder; unfortunately, Cynthia had already made a move for Dawn's shoulder, and they bonked heads.

"Oww," they said.

Cynthia laughed, rubbing her temple. "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Dawn. She stared Cynthia in the eyes for a moment and smiled, slipping her arm through Cynthia's.

The two of them hung out in the room until 5:00, just basking in each other's presence. There was a silly movie on TV that they only half-paid attention to. At about 5:15, there was a knock at the door.

Cynthia sprang to her feet and skipped over to the door, beaming. She threw it open and a huge, dark-skinned woman came into the room. Dawn wouldn't call her fat, exactly, just thick; she was "huge" in the tall sense, absolutely towering over both of them. Her height was augmented even further by an enormous afro.

This woman was also huge in another area that Dawn was not slow to notice. They weren't the biggest she had ever seen, but they were certainly in the top 5. Or... top 10, to be more accurate.

"Lenora," cooed Cynthia. "It's great to see you!" She threw her arms around her guest in a bear hug, though she couldn't even reach halfway around with this gal's melons in the way.

"Hey girl," said the woman, returning the gesture. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cynthia felt something poking her stomach. She glanced down at Lenora's apron. "Are you wearing-"

Lenora smiled. "Yep."

Dawn approached, waiting for the hug to break up. When it did, she offered her hand. "Hi," she said. "I'm Dawn."

Lenora shook her hand. "Hey," she said, sounding confused. "I've seen you. Where have I seen you?"

"Dawn was the champion of the Sinnoh league for a while," bragged Cynthia.

Lenora smiled. "Ah yeah," she mused. "I remember hearing about that. That's real impressive, kid, congrats. Real impressive. Did I catch a 'was' in there, though? What happened?"

"Yeah," Dawn said. "I got kind of sick of it, so I stepped down. I think it means more to Cynthia anyway."

"That's cool, that's cool. Gotta quit while you're on top. I can respect that."

"So hey," gushed Cynthia, clapping her hands together. "Come on in, come on in!"

"I brought somebody," she said, stepping further into the house. To Dawn and Cynthia's surprise, there had been a little girl standing behind her the entire time. She, too, had dark skin and huge hair, though she wasn't quite as dark as Lenora.

Cynthia let out a squeal of delight. "Iris! I haven't seen you in ages!"

The girl gave Cynthia a flying tackle hug, nearly knocking her over. "It'ssogoodtoseeyouohmygosh," she squealed.

Cynthia laughed. "How's your training going? You still studying to be a gym leader?"

Iris let go and put on a toothy grin. "Nope! I _am_ a gym leader now!"

"You're kidding! That's amazing!"

"You're so young," marveled Dawn. It had sounded more polite in her head.

Lenora gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. "So are you, champ," she said.

"Oh my gosh!" Iris walked right up to Dawn, putting their faces within an inch of each other.

Dawn stared at her for a moment, not sure what to do. She did the only thing that came to mind and lost herself in the girl's gorgeous brown eyes, which looked like they were ready to jump right out of her skull.

Finally, Iris spoke up. "You're Dawn!"

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah?"

"You... you were the Sinnoh league champion!"

"Yeah... I was."

Iris held out her hand. "I'm Iris! I'm your biggest fan!"

Dawn was positively glowing. The girl didn't seem intimidated by her at all, which was what had mainly put her off of being champion. She wanted to be treated like anybody else, and during her tenure as champ, she had encountered far too many fans who were reduced to stuttering masses of protoplasm in her presence. Iris was totally unafraid, and it was thoroughly refreshing.

"It's great to meet you," said Dawn, shaking the girl's hand. Dawn couldn't help but wonder… would she be joining in the fun today?

"I'd love to talk to you about battling," said Iris. "If you've got the time."

Dawn looked to Cynthia, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't as though she needed permission. Mostly, she was probably just looking for a sign that the festivities weren't beginning anytime soon.

"Go ahead," said Cynthia. "The other girls aren't here yet anyway."

Dawn turned back to Iris. "Sure," she said. "Come on and sit down."

They sat down on the bed, Iris grinning ear-to-ear. Cynthia watched them for a moment, then turned back to Lenora. "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good," she said. "Kinda bored. I was actually really glad you decided to move the date up. It'll put the spring back in my step for a few months."

Cynthia nodded. "I needed a vacation," she said. "It's been really rough lately. Loads of challengers for some reason."

They chatted idly for almost ten minutes, Dawn and Iris carrying on their own conversation across the room.

"Where are Skyla and Elesa?" asked Cynthia.

"Dunno," Lenora said. "Thought they'd be here by now."

"We're here," said a voice from outside. Dawn looked up toward the still open door as two women entered. One of them, a redhead, had a body that put even Cynthia's to shame and an outfit that revealed most of it; she had thick thighs, a beautiful caboose, big, bountiful breasts, and barely any waist to speak of. Dawn was instantly wet at the sight of her. The other, a blonde, had her arm around the first girl's shoulder, and was one of the thinnest ladies Dawn had ever seen; her skin-tight leather get-up only made her appear even skinnier. Still, she had nice, perky breasts that were bigger than Dawn's, but not by much. The poor girl honestly wasn't sure who to ogle.

"Girls," rejoiced Cynthia, throwing one arm around each of them, pulling them into a group hug. "So glad you could make it!"

"Sorry we're late," said the thin girl. "Skyla just could not wait until 5 to get started."

"Heeheehee," laughed the redhead, rubbing the back of her head.

Lenora elbowed the blonde (who Dawn guessed was Elesa by nature of not being Skyla) and gestured toward the two young girls on the bed. "Ssh."

"Wow," said Iris, "What are Skyla and Elesa doing here?"

The two new arrivals put on surprised expressions, having just now noticed the two young girls in the corner. "Sorry," said Elesa, closing the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Sorry," said Lenora. "Iris really wanted to see Cynthia. She made me bring her. Don't worry, I'll get her out of here before we start."

"I wanted to ask you about that," Cynthia whispered. "She's not joining us?"

"_What_?" Lenora shook her head. "No! She's like, 12!"

Cynthia gestured toward the redhead. "Skyla was 13 when we started this," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Skyla's tits were the same size when she was 13," said Lenora, drawing a giggle out of Elesa and a blush out of Skyla. "Iris is too young!"

"Oh, come on," Cynthia whined. "Look at how much she looks up to Dawn and me. She would have a ball."

Lenora turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute," she said. "Dawn's staying?"

"Yeah," said Cynthia, somewhat offended. "Why?"

"You brought her here for _that_?"

Across the room, Dawn, who was not paying any attention to the other conversation, opened her eyes wide. "You mean you don't know what's going on here?"

A frown broke across the champion's face. "Yes," she said. "She's really looking forward to it. Are you telling me you won't have her?"

"What's _wrong_ with you?" hissed Lenora. "You brought a 13-year-old to an _orgy_?"

"She's _15_," growled Cynthia, "And she's my _girlfriend_."

Skyla, Lenora, and Elesa all made the same face, one that looked as if they had been struck by lightning.

"...Girlfriend?" whispered Lenora. "You settled down?"

Cynthia nodded. "Yes. We're in love."

Another bolt of lightning seemed to hit the group. None of them had ever even heard Cynthia say the word "girlfriend" before, let alone "_love_."

There was a long pause as Cynthia's words sunk in, each of them mulling over what they'd just heard. Had they been paying attention to Dawn's conversation with Iris, they might have heard the former explaining what was about to take place here. Of course, had Dawn and Iris been paying attention to the other conversation, they would have noticed a long pause right around this time.

"Oh my gosh," said Iris, blood filling her cheeks. "I don't know if I should... be here...for that."

"No!" said Dawn, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You totally should! It'll feel soooo good, I promise!"

When Cynthia's words had about finished sinking in, Lenora broke the dry spell in the conversation with the only thing she could think to say. "Holy shit."

Skyla cleared her throat. "Have you two..."

A triumphant smile appeared on Cynthia's face. "Only about three times a day."

"Holy shit," Lenora repeated.

"So yes," said Cynthia, "Dawn will be participating. Or I won't be."

"Here," said Dawn, scooting closer to Iris. "I'll show you."

Lenora crossed her arms. "...All right. Fine. But what about Iris?"

Cynthia took a moment to dwell on it. "I guess that's more your call," she eventually said, shrugging. "I think she's ready for it, but I don't want to make that decision myself. What do the rest of you think?"

Elesa called for Cynthia's attention with a soft whack on the arm and pointed to the bed in the corner. "I think that decision's been made for us," she said.

Four sets of eyebrows shot straight up. On the bed in the corner of the room, Iris sat on Dawn's lap. They were making out.

Not one of the four women in the room knew what to do or say. They could only stare in disbelief as the two young girls grew more and more passionate. Dawn slipped a hand up Iris's shirt, kneading her flat chest, eliciting moans that sounded as delighted as they did confused. She took the girl's soft, brown lips between hers, gently tugging on them. She licked behind Iris's teeth; that was always a favorite of Cynthia's. Soft smacks filled the room as they explored each other's young, nubile bodies.

The group of women was frozen solid. They all felt themselves getting moist.

Cynthia was the first to move, and she began unbuttoning her coat. Her three guests stared at her for a moment until Skyla followed suit and began undoing her suspenders. Lenora sighed and stepped out of her shoes.

By the time they had all reached a satisfactory level of nudity, Dawn and Iris were going at it even more ferociously. Dawn pressed two of her fingers against the crotch of Iris's pants, violently massaging her labia through the layers of fabric. Their kiss had still not broken apart.

As Lenora stepped out of her bellbottoms, something sprang to life, entering the room like its own person. A long, black, silicone phallus hung between Lenora's thighs

"Hoo boy," said Elesa. "That's a new one."

The tall woman adjusted the lacy black harness to her satisfaction. "You like it?"

"It's huge," Skyla said, kneeling down to stick her face right in front of it.

"Biggest one they had," she boasted.

"Alright, girls," Cynthia announced. "Let's get started."

She pounced into bed, shaking the mattress. Kissing Dawn's neck, she threw her arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. "Hey baby," she purred. "Let's get you naked."

Elesa slid into bed behind Iris and took the girl's earlobe between her lips. Iris moaned into Dawn's warm mouth.

It was quite a challenge; while Cynthia set about removing Dawn's clothes, Elesa worked at getting Iris out of hers. They both had to contend with the fact that neither Dawn nor Iris had any intention of putting their kiss on hold. And they managed not to, not even after Skyla grabbed Iris's nude legs and dragged her into a reclining position. Dawn fell forward with her, getting onto her knees, and Iris turned her head. They were perpendicular to each other now, kissing sideways, making a sort of "L" shape. They gave up trying to get the girls' tops off.

Cynthia rolled over and slid underneath Dawn, beginning to eat her out. Skyla, likewise, knelt on the floor next to the bed and probed Iris's wet, brown cunny with her own tongue. She stayed on the outside for now, building up anticipation; she drew circles around the entrance, sent a slow lick up each lip. She was testing the waters. The very tip of her tongue tentatively tapped the clitoris, sending electricity though Iris's body. The inexperienced girl writhed under Skyla's treatment, letting out muffled moans into Dawn. Meanwhile, Lenora lowered herself onto the mattress, which was getting rather crowded now, and straddled Cynthia, sliding the strap-on deep into her slit. It might have been a tight fit had she not been so well-lubricated at the moment.

Elesa shoved her head underneath Iris' shirt and rest her chin on the girl's chest, licking and sucking hungrily at her tiny nipples until each of them could cut glass. It was almost overstimulating; young Iris had only ever masturbated a handful of times, and this was well beyond anything she was capable of doing to herself. She was being attacked from all angles. Down below, Skyla's tongue got a good deal braver and began feeling around inside, paying a visit to every corner of her delicate flower. A fire in her belly was building rapidly. Her spine arched against her will.

Dawn's spine, meanwhile, was moving in entirely voluntary circles as she humped her girlfriend's mouth with increasing vigor. Lenora's black dildo, now thoroughly slick with Cynthia's juices, grew bolder by the second, filling the champion deeper and deeper. She soon felt it kissing her womb, which sent brief waves of pain through her stomach and legs. Her mouth occupied as it was, she couldn't exactly tell Lenora to ease up, so she closed her thighs a bit and pushed herself away with her feet. The message either went over Lenora's afro or went ignored, because the large woman pulled Cynthia's feet onto her shoulders and started giving it to her even harder. Her whole body heaved with each thrust, and she began releasing muffled grunts into Dawn's hairless cooch; she closed one eye and surrendered, getting very gradually accustomed to the pain. She was a bit tired of Lenora always trying to push her masochistic tendencies onto the rest of them, but could put up with it for now.

Iris, at long last, broke from her kiss with Dawn, throwing her head back as an ecstatic squeal and an intense orgasm spilled out of her. Skyla lapped up every drop of her release, digging two fingers into her own vagina. Suddenly, Elesa shoved her redheaded friend to the floor and slid off the bed. She straddled Skyla's face, giving her no further instruction than a few pelvic thrusts, and took her place at Iris's entrance. Skyla took the hint and set to work on Elesa, but as for Iris, the poor girl didn't even get time to recover from her first round of cunnilingus before another tongue invaded her. She crossed her legs behind Elesa's head, pulling her in even closer.

Dawn came next. She sat up straight, cooing with delight as her orgasm struck her. "Stop for a sec," she huffed, stopping Cynthia from drinking up her juices.

Cynthia complied, sliding out from underneath her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Dawn. "I want Iris to taste it." Still on her knees, she waddled over to the girl, straddling her face. Iris watched with rapt attention as her idol lowered herself into her chin. "Go ahead," she said.

Iris nodded, taking slow, nervous licks across her labia. The taste was completely foreign to her, but not entirely unpleasant. "Come on," Dawn laughed, "Really get in there!"

She complied, craning her tongue deep into Dawn's pink pussy. To her surprise, there was a strange sweetness lingering there. She drew a large oval inside, feeling around for each wall. Yes, she could see herself getting used to this. "Yeah," urged Dawn, beginning to grind against the girl's face. "There you go."

It was quite a chain they had going now. Skyla lay on the floor and ate out Elesa. Elesa sat on Skyla's face and ate out Iris. Iris lay on the bed, her legs dangling off the side, and ate out Dawn. Cynthia and Lenora began to feel left out. The blonde pulled herself into a sitting position, pushing Lenora down to the pillow in the process. Now that she was on top, she had more control over just how much the phallus filled her. She bounced on it with just a smidge less force than Lenora had been applying. This backfired somewhat as the tall woman began mirroring Cynthia's thrusts almost immediately, producing loud smacks.

"Lenora," winced Cynthia, "Slow down... I don't get off on this stuff like you do..."

She smiled and refused to break pace. "You're a liar," she whispered, taking hold of Cynthia's hips.

Cynthia bared her teeth, her eyes closed. "No," she said. "Really... You're being too rough..."

A booming laugh left Lenora. "You're lying. You like it rough, don't you?"

"Ah!" Cynthia grew red in the face. The repeated taps on her womb were getting more and more painful. "No, I... it hurts, Lenora! Please... stop!"

"I know that face, girl," Lenora purred. "You're close."

"Ah! Please...!"

She did slow down, in fact, giving lazy half-thrusts for a short while. Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. But when an unexpected herculean thrust slipped in, Cynthia felt like she had been hit in the stomach with a soccer ball. "Hoof," she gasped. The wind was completely knocked out of her. In spite of herself, she came immediately, a lengthy, shuddering climax overtaking her.

"I knew you liked it rough," said Lenora.

"Oww..."

Next to them, Iris launched into writhing spasms as she came into Elesa's mouth. Her moans echoed into Dawn, tickling her. After a moment of this, the blue-haired girl felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned her head around as best she could.

"Hey," said Elesa. "Dawn, right?"

Dawn smiled back at her. "Yeah, hi!" She tried to offer her right hand over her left shoulder. It was awkward, but Elesa managed to reach it and shake it.

"I'm Elesa," she said. "It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same to you!"

"I was wondering if I could cut in."

Dawn glanced down at Iris, who looked like she could use a break. "Sure!" She was still a ways away anyway, so she slid off of her new friend and turned around to face Elesa. Peering over the edge of the bed, she could just see Skyla's head, still hard at work. "Hi," she said, leaning off the bed to offer her right hand again. "Skyla? I'm Dawn."

Skyla didn't respond, but took Dawn's hand and shook it enthusiastically. Her face was obscured, but Dawn was pretty sure she was smiling. She was proven right when Elesa stood up and crawled up onto the bed. The redhead sat up, running her wrist across her mouth. "Hi! It's great to meet you."

"You too," said Dawn. By now Elesa was on top of her, kissing her neck and just generally putting their skin in contact all over. A chill ran down her back. Cynthia crawled over the top of them both to an abandoned, out-of-breath Iris.

Lenora chimed in. "Hey Sky, over here."

They all took a moment to reposition themselves for round two. Cynthia took Dawn's earlier position, kissing Iris sideways as a few of her fingers slid into the girl's young flower. Elesa slid one of her legs under Dawn's and pulled their bodies closer until their labia kissed. Skyla hopped up onto the bed and got on all fours, letting Lenora sheath the black dildo inside of her. When they had got into position, all three groups acted as if they'd heard a starting shot and sprang into action all at once. Cynthia furiously worked her fingers in and out of Iris, exploring the girl's mouth with her tongue. Elesa and Dawn made figure-eights with their hips, humping each other with the speed and precision of a well-oiled machine. Skyla began to drool on the sheets as Lenora gave it to her hard.

"Hey Elesa," Dawn wheezed. She was getting red in the face. "You come yet?"

"No, not yet," she said, sounding like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

Dawn smiled. "Race ya!"

"Who wins? First or last?"

"First, obviously! Do you want to _not_ come?"

The slender blonde couldn't help but laugh. "You're on," she growled.

Each of them sped up twofold. Elesa turned her hips a few degrees so that their reddening clits made contact and ground them together. The two sensitive nubs, polished to a fine sheen by their own natural lubrication, drew circles around each other. A loud, sexy moan escaped Dawn, arousing everyone present. Iris curled into a ball, pulling Cynthia's nimble digits further inside her.

"I'm gonna win," Dawn whispered. "Ah!"

Elesa, determined to catch up in the next few seconds, licked her middle fingertips and began violently massaging her nipples. She squeezed both breasts hard, digging her long fingernails into their surface.

In spite of their frantic pace, they found a great rhythm. Dawn's left lip was sandwiched between Elesa's, and, likewise, Elesa's left lip was right between Dawn's. They slid their crotches across each other like it was going out of style, each thrust briefly bringing their clitorises together.

Dawn repeated herself, louder this time. "I'm gonna win!"

Now it was Elesa's turn to produce a loud, sexy moan. "No you're nooottt," she said, reaching down to tend to her clit herself. She was so _close_!

She bit down hard on her index finger as a low sigh left Dawn. She could feel the young girl shuddering against her, and leaned forward to get a better look at where their genitals met. Dawn's glistening sex and drastically reduced pace told her all she needed to know; in the end, it was a tie!

They both rest on the bed and spent a minute catching their breath until they heard a soft whine. "Aw..."

They turned their heads to Skyla, who rest her chin in her hands, pouting. They followed her gaze to the spot where they intertwined. Over the slaps Lenora was producing behind her, they heard her say, "You two aren't done already, are you?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "I was getting so hot watching you," she said.

Dawn untangled their legs and lied down on her stomach, wrapping her arms around Elesa's thighs. "Why don't you watch this instead," she said with a smile. She pulled her partner closer to her and buried her face between her thighs, tasting a mixture of their juices.

Next to them, Cynthia was exploring every inch of Iris's beautiful brown skin. Her tongue and fingers had hit all the hot spots already; her mouth, her earlobes, her nipples, her navel, her labia, her fingers and toes. She was just now beginning a second lap. Her fingernail traced a gentle path down the girl's stomach, drawing out shudders and goosebumps. Iris, on the other hand, had taken to passing the time by investigating Cynthia's soft folds with her fingers. The woman was _soaked. _"Faster," purred Cynthia, deciding to abandon her tour de force and send her fingers straight for where it counted. They fingered each other deftly and professionally until they heard an "Ohhhh yeaaahhh!" slip out of Skyla, presumably accompanying an orgasm. After that, all bets were off; it was about speed and nothing else. When Cynthia dared to add a third finger into the fray, Iris raised her a fourth. Now most of her hand dipped into her mentor, filling the older woman to the brim.

Cynthia had overheard Dawn and Elesa's little contest, and in the back of her mind she was determined to be polite and get her guest off first, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. When Iris opened her mouth to moan or scream or say something, she silenced the girl with a kiss. Their tongues encircled each other, each painting the other with saliva. Iris could still taste a faint sweetness left over from Dawn. Cynthia closed her thighs and curled her toes as she clamped down around Iris's fingers; she had failed to outlast the poor girl. Terrified of recreating Dawn's traumatic first fisting experience, Cynthia hastily removed Iris's hand and took it in her mouth, sucking its fingers dry. Her other hand did not break stride, however, and continued pounding the young thing until she finished as well.

"Oh...! Cynthia!"

Elesa brushed Dawn's blue hair with her fingers. "Man," she said, her eyes falling closed. "You're really good at this..."

Lenora undid her harness and tossed it to Skyla. She rolled over, resting her chin on the pillow. "My turn," she said, throwing her ass in the air.

Skyla affixed the contraption to herself, adjusting it to fit her curves. "Is it on right?"

"I don't fuckin' care," sighed Lenora, "Just do it!"

She placed both hands on Lenora's fleshy backside, spreading her cheeks apart, and plunged the phallus cleanly into her snatch.

"Uh," she groaned. "Yeah baby, that's right. Fuck me."

Skyla had been doing this long enough to know Lenora's preferences. She liked it rough. If she walked away from one of these yearly get-togethers with no bruises or scratches, she considered it a failure. So she went out of her way to appease the woman, digging her fingernails into her doughy behind, drawing scratches down their surface.

"Uhhh, yeah."

She made sure to send enormous, heaving thrusts into Lenora, forcing the dildo in to the hilt. With each heave, Skyla pushed her whole body across the bed, forcing her face into the pillow

"Uhhh..."

She could feel the head pushing against her womb with each thrust. Waves of pain spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Cynthia or Dawn might have broken into tears, but Lenora began salivating into the pillow. For her, this was delicious. The burning pain building inside her was rapidly melting into pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and she slid an arm under her torso, furiously rubbing her clit.

Skyla surprised her with a hard spank. "Ah!" And another. "Ahhh!"

"Harder," purred Lenora.

_Slap!_

"Uhhh!"

Skyla got her hips moving faster than they had all night. She pumped the extra appendage in and out of Lenora with such fury and precision that to compare her to a machine would be an insult. One last spank sealed the deal, and Lenora clenched tightly around the silicone shaft as she came hard. "Yeahhhh..."

Elesa was doing pretty well for herself too. She threw back her head. "Dawn..."

Lenora rolled over as the dildo slid out of her. She took a firm hold of her hindquarters, spreading them apart for Skyla. "Come on," she said. Her middle finger traced a ring around her anus.

Skyla frowned. "Don't you need any lube?"

"No," huffed Lenora. "It's fine, it's fine!" Now that she was sitting up, she had a perfect view of Elesa's "O" face, which only served to make her soaking wet. She needed to feel something fill her and fast.

Tentatively, Skyla complied and eased half of it into the woman's butt. The rod was pretty well lubricated with a mixture of juices from Cynthia, Lenora, and herself, but she was still more than hesitant to dive right in.

Elesa, still cooling down from Dawn's expert cunnilingus, slithered over to Iris and Cynthia and began suckling Iris's pert nipples.

Dawn slipped her arms around Skyla's waist, kissing her neck. "Lie down," she said. The redhead hunched up her shoulders, getting goosebumps from the unexpected smooches. She obeyed, easing her back down onto the mattress. She watched Dawn closely as she crawled past her to Lenora and slipped an arm under the woman's back. "Sit up," she said.

Lenora obeyed, though markedly confused. Now she was on top, and the strap-on filled her butt a bit more. Dawn crawled back to Skyla and straddled her face, grinding against her chin. She took the hint and sent a few bold licks across Dawn's labia. Once Dawn was comfortable, she laid down across Skyla's stomach, putting her face centimeters from Lenora's thick, curly bush. "Continue," she said, beginning her feast.

Lenora purred with delight as both of her holes were filled simultaneously. Dawn's warm tongue softly tending to her slit and clit filled her with an unfamiliar warmth, one that was tough to hold on to with a 10-inch plastic cock working in and out of her other end. The two foreign objects inside her took such vastly different approaches that she wasn't sure how to react. They were the antithesis of each other; Dawn's tongue lapped passionately at her folds while Skyla fucked her backdoor senseless with the strap-on. Dawn built up agonizing anticipation, lovingly lathering all of her hot spots in saliva. Skyla hit one spot hard and fast, ad infinitum. Her body was at war with itself; her masochistic tendencies were duking it out with her suppressed tender side, and each faction would take the lead for a moment, then surrender. _Love me, Dawn_, part of her would say. _Fuck me, Skyla_, said another part. _Dawn. Skyla. Dawn. Skyla._

She was simply no match. "Fuck," she exclaimed, creaming into Dawn's mouth. Dawn's eyes grew wide; she hadn't expected to win Lenora over before even reaching phase two.

Cynthia had filled her in during the flight, so she knew Lenora liked it a bit rough. Her plan was to build the tension as high as she could, then move on to the rougher stuff, maybe even bring out the teeth a bit. Even though Lenora had already slipped off the edge, she decided to stick to the plan and refused to let up at all, still craning her tongue into the mature vagina. Fortunately for her, it seemed Skyla had no intentions of slowing down either.

"Agh," Lenora moaned, grimacing. Dawn's nose exhaled blast after blast of warm breath straight onto her sensitive clitoris. If they didn't stop, she was likely to...

Satisfied with the level of anticipation she had built, or perhaps just tired of waiting, Dawn moved in for the kill. She took Lenora's right labia between her teeth, gently nibbling at it.

"Ahhh!"

That was the reaction she was looking for. She got a little bolder, turning her head to one side. She took the left lip between her tongue and upper teeth, sliding her tongue left to right as to slowly scrape it against her incisors.

Lenora writhed and shuddered under this treatment. Her breath grew heavy. It didn't help that Skyla was still pounding away at her like nothing had happened.

Dawn puckered her lips and pressed them against Lenora's hood. She sucked hard on the spot, producing a high-pitched whistling noise. Then, to finish her off, she took Lenora's sensitive red nub between her tongue and upper teeth, very softly scraping it.

Lenora doubled over, wheezing a "Hooof!" She came again immediately.

At the foot of the bed, Iris lay on the sheets, her crotch ensnared with Elesa's in frantic tribadism. Cynthia sat on the girl's face and made out with Elesa. Their tongues wrestled each other, both attempting to pin the other down in some type of suplex. Iris was short enough (and Cynthia's breasts large enough) that their nipples were able to kiss as well, encircling each other like lions stalking prey. Both pairs were totally erect.

Iris devoured Cynthia's sopping folds, trying desperately to pinpoint just what the taste reminded her of. It wasn't as sweet as Dawn's, but it was just as intoxicating. What was that flavor? Strawberry? No, that wasn't quite right. Peach? She decided she'd better have another taste to be sure. In fact, how about another? Oh, a few more couldn't hurt.

"A few" quickly became a few dozen. She was like a cat drinking out of a dish. Maybe she would have had an easier time pinpointing it if Elesa weren't grinding their clams together so voraciously. Maybe she would have had an easier time thinking straight at all. Needless to say, thinking straight was not exactly at the top of her to-do list at the moment. She mirrored Elesa's rhythm perfectly, fueling the fire within her. She could feel a great train rumbling down the tracks, sirens flashing, bells clanging, the works.

The young brown girl squealed into Cynthia's slit as she climaxed for the umpteenth time today. But she couldn't let up. She had to keep attempting to decipher Cynthia's taste. Maybe it would help if she could get her to orgasm. With renewed enthusiasm, she began experimenting with different styles, strokes, and speeds until she found a combination that drew moans out of Cynthia.

Even as the poor girl's legs were still twitching from her previous orgasm, Elesa didn't slow down in the slightest. She kept humping away, pressing their clits together. Behind her, she heard a telltale squeal escape Dawn as she succumbed to Skyla's nimble tongue. This only made even more aggressive, and she scissored the young thing with all of her strength. Not once did she let up, not until she felt sweet release cascade out of her. By that time, Cynthia had long since creamed into Iris's mouth - it was banana, by the way - and even Iris herself had already reached her plateau again.

Each of the six of them collapsed onto the bed, motionless except for their heaving, breathless chests. They stayed this way for a good ten minutes or so, taking a unanimous breather. Was this the end?

Not according to Lenora. She undid the harness from Skyla and re-attached it to herself, adjusting it to fit her fuller figure. "Hey, Sky," she whispered.

Skyla looked up without sitting up, her chin touching her chest. "What's up?"

"You've been eatin' out everybody tonight. You need some?"

"That would be great," she sighed. Her head fell back to the mattress with a smile.

"Roll over," she barked. Skyla obeyed, rolling onto her stomach. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and rest her ear on her forearm.

Lenora lifted Sky's hindquarters off the mattress. As she was sliding under, she called Elesa's name.

The slender blonde sat up slightly and looked over to Lenora. She had already disappeared underneath the redhead, but pointed to the strap-on coming off of her.

"Alright," said Elesa, crawling over Dawn and Skyla to the head of the bed. She eased herself onto the black beast, steadying herself with her hands. Or at least, she would have, had Lenora not started pumping her when she was only halfway in. Elesa rolled her eyes. It was like getting into a pool. There are two schools of thought: You either take your sweet time getting in, gradually acclimating to the conditions, or you take a deep breath and dive right into the deep end. Even though Elesa was closer to the "dive right in" mentality, she at least preferred to take things at her own pace. Lenora was having none of it.

Dawn turned her head sideways, facing her girlfriend. "Where's my Cynthia?"

"Hi, honey," she purred, kissing Dawn's forehead. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You have no idea... your friends are the coolest."

Cynthia stifled a laugh. "You hear that, girls?"

"Back atcha, Dawn," Elesa called.

"Holla," said Lenora, though all anybody heard was muffled gibberish. Dawn giggled to herself. She had got the message.

Skyla held out her palm for a high five. Dawn was happy to oblige.

Dawn threw her arms around Cynthia's neck and pulled her in close. "Gimme some sugar," she said.

It was so corny, Cynthia couldn't help but laugh. Even in jest, who talks like that? That was what she loved most about Dawn. She didn't care what other people thought of her.

"Iris, sweetie," said Cynthia. "Would you like to join me and Dawn?"

When there was no response, Dawn and Cynthia both peered over at the girl; she was sound asleep. They could even make out soft snoring, though just barely.

"Let's not wake her," Cynthia whispered, climbing on top of her loved one.

Surprisingly, Iris slept like a rock. Even as the mattress shook and loud cries of glee echoed off the walls, she slept straight through it all.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't quite sleep through getting kicked in the face.

"Oww," she exclaimed, waking with a start. She sat up, her feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Cynthia. She slid off the bed, kneeling down on the floor, placing her palm on the girl's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Skyla followed suit, kneeling next to Cynthia. "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," laughed Iris, rubbing her cheek. Her throat was dry. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:00," said Elesa. Iris turned her head, and was met with the gaze of every other person in the room. Elesa was squatting on the bed next to her. Lenora was laying on her back, her head next to Elesa and her feet on the pillows. She stared at Iris upside-down. Dawn, finally, was straddling Lenora, most of the strap-on buried inside her. All three of them were glistening with sweat, and their hair was completely wild, plastered to their faces

"How long was I asleep...?"

"About two hours," said Cynthia.

"You guys are still going?"

"Yup," said Dawn.

Lenora smiled at her. "You up for more?"

"Sure, I guess," yawned Iris.

"Great!" boomed Lenora. "Get over here and sit your little brown cunt on my face!"

Iris giggled and crawled over to do just that. Her little power nap had served her well. She wouldn't have made it otherwise; they continued into the wee hours of the morning, fitting together in every possible combination. By about 11:30, all six of them were positively _caked_ in a pungent mixture of sweat and their own juices. That was when they decided to let Lopunny and Gardevoir out for some fun.

Lopunny let out a long, silent yawn as she stretched her legs. Immediately, Dawn took Iris by the wrist and pounced on the rabbit.

"Lop," she purred, the cold floor sending shivers down her spine.

"You gotta try this," said Dawn, latching onto Lopunny's left nipple.

The creature winced slightly, whispering its name as thick, creamy milk slowly began flowing into Dawn's mouth.

Iris stared in disbelief. She could hear Dawn gulping down big mouthfuls of the stuff. "Is she actually..."

Rather than explain, Dawn broke away for a moment so Iris could see a trickle of milk spurt out of Lopunny's swollen breast.

Iris gasped. She wasn't sure what to say.

Dawn slapped her on the shoulder. "Try it," she said. "It's amazing."

Lopunny rest her paw on the small of the girl's back and smiled at her. Iris took a quick glance at the ceiling, breathing a deep sigh. "Okay," she said.

She lowered her lips to Lopunny's right breast, hovering over the pert pink nipple. Seeing her hesitation, Dawn reached over and gave it a good squeeze. Lopunny cried out as a small squirt of milk splashed onto Iris's unsuspecting face.

"Ah!" gasped the girl, blinking a drop out of her eye. She shot a cold stare at her blue-haired idol. "Dawn!"

Dawn laughed, her mouth still full. Iris rolled her eyes and licked her right cheek.

Whoa.

She dragged her wrist across her cheek, licking milk off of it like a kitten.

_Whoa._

The flavor was unbelievable. She put her lips around the nipple for real this time, sucking hungrily. It took some instruction from Dawn, but once she was able to get the milk flowing, she forgot about everything else in the world. There was no villa. No Unova. No Cynthia or Lenora, no Skyla or Elesa. There wasn't even any Dawn or Lopunny. There was just her and milk. She drank and drank and drank until she was full. It was euphoric.

When Dawn and Iris were satisfied, they made their way south and took turns eating out the bunny. Lopunny writhed and purred beneath such treatment, helped along even further by the fact that Skyla and Elesa had moved in to take their place at her breasts. It worked out pretty well for them, in fact. They had all forgone dinner, and so everybody in the room was famished. They took turns milking her until she was dry, and by then all six ladies were pleasantly full and refueled for yet another round.

In fact, some of them had already started on the next round by then. While Cynthia and Lenora were still getting their fill of milk, the Skyla and Elesa were getting their fill of each other, curled up on the bed in a 69. Dawn leaned in next to Cynthia, watching with rapt attention as she devoured Lopunny's breast.

"Hi sweetie," said Cynthia. She licked her lips.

"Are they a couple?" Dawn whispered. "Skyla and Elesa?"

Cynthia nodded. "Mm-hmm. They started dating a few years ago, right after one of our get-togethers."

Dawn watched them for a moment, smiling. Elesa gave her partner's pearl an eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose back and forth across it. An adorable squeal left Skyla, and they moaned into each other.

They reminded her of Cynthia and herself. Dawn and Elesa were both slender, more aggressive partners, while Cynthia and Skyla were more full-figured and submissive. The give and take was still more than evident, though; Skyla was just as aggressive when the moment called for it, and Cynthia was no different. The biggest difference between the couples, really, was that Skyla and Elesa were the same height, while Dawn was more than a foot shorter than Cynthia.

"They're really cute together," said Dawn.

"Aren't they?"

Cynthia turned her head around to watch them for a moment. Elesa bucked her hips, her thighs tightly hugging the head of red hair sandwiched between them. "Ohh," she gasped. "Baby... right there..."

Dawn stuck her tongue out of the right corner of her mouth. "Getting any ideas?"

Cynthia turned back to look at her, laughing. "Sure!"

"No so fast," barked Lenora, finally withdrawing from Lopunny. She, too, licked her lips clean. "I want in on this action."

Dawn laughed. "Okay," she said, "We'll make it a triangle."

"Hey," said Iris, between heavy panting as she and Gardevoir ground their bare honey pots together. Dawn and company stared at her for a moment, unaware that this had been going on. They weren't sure how they missed it; the two of them were really going at it, both leaning backwards and supporting their weight with their arms. Their lower lips slid across each other effortlessly, making out like only cunnies could. "We should make a big circle," said Iris. "All of us!"

They took their sweet time responding, still entranced by the frantic gyrations of the two sets of slender hips. Something about it was hypnotizing. Gardevoir's exceptionally pale skin getting so intimate with Iris's dark tan, their labia fitting together so perfectly, it was nothing short of beautiful.

Dawn and Cynthia looked at each other. Lopunny voiced an affirmative "Pun!"

One by one, they crawled up on the bed, which creaked under the weight of all eight of them. Lenora and Lopunny practically needed the Jaws of Life to seperate Elesa and Skyla from each other, but they eventually succeeded and set about building Iris's proposed "big circle."

Though a valiant effort, the best they could accomplish was a big "D." The bed was simply not large enough for all of them, and a few of the girls were sort of dangling precariously off the edge of the mattress. Still, the construction succeeded at its intended purpose. Elesa got to continue tasting Skyla, but Skyla's tongue relocated into Gardevoir, whose own tongue tended to Cynthia. Cynthia devoured Dawn's flower while Dawn explored Lenora's curly, sweaty jungle. Her scent was intoxicating at this point, drenched with layers and layers of sweat and orgasm. Lenora, meanwhile, lapped at Lopunny's delicate, fuzzy folds and Iris, since it was her idea, got the best end of the deal; Lopunny's legendary six-inch tongue probed the deepest regions of her narrow vagina. Finally, completing the "D," Iris ate out Elesa with vigor.

Their chain of four from early on seemed lame in comparison. A single moan, echoing into any one of the girls, set off a chain reaction. When Dawn's noises would fill Lenora with vibrations, Lenora would moan into Lopunny, and so on. When Skyla began bucking her hips, grinding against Elesa's chin, Elesa herself was compelled to do the same. It was as if, at that moment, the eight of them had become one creature, one mind working toward the same goal.

Iris, Gardevoir, Skyla and Elesa had a head start on the rest of them, of course, and Iris had an even further advantage with Lopunny tending to her. The girl's tongue was exceptional; long enough to fill Iris completely, dexterous enough to reach areas Lenora's strap-on could only dream of, and skilled enough to ensure that whoever was on the receiving end of it would have came first whether or not they'd had a head start. In no time at all, Iris came loud and hard, creaming into Lopunny and screaming into Elesa.

Skyla was next, then Gardevoir. Then, amazingly, Lenora managed to beat out Elesa, filling Dawn's mouth with delicious, sweaty release. Elesa came, finally, then Lopunny, then Iris again, then finally Dawn and Cynthia together.

Not that they were keeping score. None of them even let up in the slightest. A full hour later they were still formed in the "D," lapping and slurping and nibbling away.

Even when that broke apart, they wormed their way into other positions. Gardevoir and Lenora tribbed for a bit while Dawn and Skyla fingered each other. Cynthia straddled Lopunny, who was now wearing the strap-on. Elesa and Skyla each attacked one of Iris's nipples. And so on, and so on, and so on.

It was well past 3 AM when the last of them finally fell asleep. It was Dawn and Iris, who weren't even having sex at that point. Iris lay on top of her, eyes closed, smiling.

"I'm glad you stayed," said Dawn.

"Me too," whispered Iris.

Not another word. They lay there like that for twenty more minutes before Iris fell asleep. Dawn waited until she could hear the same faint snoring from earlier and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night," she said.

They all slept in strange positions that night. Iris was collapsed on top of Dawn, who was herself using Cynthia's considerable breasts as a pillow. Cynthia's Lopunny was cutely curled up in a ball, resting her head on Cynthia's feet. Dawn's Gardevoir was right behind her; the two Pokémon had been spooning when they fell asleep. Skyla would have been in a relatively normal sleeping position if she weren't facing sideways. Her legs hung off the edge of the mattress, bent at the knee. Elesa was in a heap atop Lenora, her face buried between the woman's massive breasts; she was arguably in the most unusual position, and actually slept through the night with the black dildo still inside her.

Lastly, they all slept completely nude, which was only the norm for Lopunny, Gardevoir, and Lenora.

Dawn breathed a deep, contented sigh and fell asleep hugging Iris.

* * *

She had the window seat on the plane ride home. Staring out at the endless sea, she let out a pensive sigh, fogging up the glass slightly.

Cynthia set her book down and removed her reading glasses. "What's the matter, hun?"

"I'm just sad to see it go," said Dawn. "I'm really gonna miss those guys."

"Oh, sweetie, I'll miss them too. But we can't do something like that every day! I don't think our bodies could take it!"

"I"m not saying every day," Dawn said. She reached down to her pink skirt, gently rubbing her crotch through it. "I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had."

She breathed another sigh into the window. "I'm just saying I don't know if I want to wait a whole year to see them again."

"Well, maybe you won't have to. You know, that villa in the Resort Area is for sale. I was thinking we should buy it."

Dawn's eyes went wide.

Cynthia waited for a response, and, getting nothing, pressed on. "Yeah, you know, you've got a lot of money stashed away from when you were champion, and, well, so do I. Maybe we could go in on it together and invite all of them to stay with us in Sinnoh once or twice a year."

Dawn simply continued staring at her. Cynthia began to get a bit nervous.

"If, uh, you want," she said. "Whatever, I'm just tossing ideas out there."

"Are... Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Cynthia's eyes opened even wider than Dawn's. Blood rushed to her cheeks. That honestly wasn't what she had meant, but it was certainly what she wanted. She thought on it for a moment.

"Yes," she fibbed. "Yes, Dawn, move in with me."

There was a painfully long silence as Dawn stared at her. Had she made a huge mistake? She could see tears beginning to well in the girl's eyes and panicked. She opened her mouth, planning to say, "Just kidding," or, "You don't have to," or anything that would cover her ass.

Dawn spoke for her, though. "Cynthiaaaaa," she bawled, throwing her arms around her. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to!"

Her fears assuaged, she breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Dawn on the lips.

"I love you," said Dawn.

"I love you too," said Cynthia.

She reached up and pressed the intercom button above her seat. The voice of the pilot rang out of the speaker. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you stop at the Resort Area before we go back to the Pokémon League?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. We'll have to land at the Fight Area, though."

"That's fine. Thank you!"

Cynthia placed her arm on Dawn's shoulder, pulling her tighter. They both went to rest their head on the other's shoulder, but both thought better of it; laughing, Dawn moved in first, and Cynthia followed. She gave Dawn two affectionate pats on the shoulder.

They were on their way home.


End file.
